Castigo
by Nessa j
Summary: Harry y Draco han sido castigados raro, ¿verdad? . La tensión sexual y el aburrimiento van a hacer mucho. - PWP


**Castigo **

**Género**: PWP (¿y romance?)

**Advertencias**: Slash con lemon no muy fuerte x)

**Beta**: a-lunatica (¡Graciaaaas! )

**Resumen**: Harry y Draco han sido castigados (raro, ¿verdad?). La tensión sexual y el aburrimiento van a hacer mucho.

**Disclaimer**: Ni Harry ni Draco ni Filch son míos. Tampoco el almacén de Filch. Si fuese rubia y multimillonaria quizás me lo preguntaría. :P

* * *

—Malfoy, por si no te acordabas, el castigo es para ambos, no para mí solo.

Ni siquiera levantó la vista al escuchar la voz molesta y cansada de Potter. Nada más llegar, éste le había mirado con odio, como si fuera el causante del castigo. ¿Qué culpa tenía él de que todas las armaduras del quinto piso se hubieran caído cuando pasaba Potty con sus "súper—compis—gryffis"? Había sido Potter quién al pasar no se había dignado ni a mirarle… qué pasa, es un Malfoy, todo el mundo lo mira con devoción y deseo... que "El Maldito—Héroe" no lo mire de buena forma no significa que no tenga que mirarle...

Potter soltó un bufido al saberse ignorado. ¡Como si no le hubiera estado ignorando las últimas dos horas de castigo! Ciento veinte minutos en los que se había quedado observando las interesantes arañas que correteaban por el techo del almacén de Filch, el que les había tocado limpiar hoy (obviamente sin magia, les habían confiscado las varitas para esa tarea).

Oyó como si Potter tirase al suelo, con ira mal contenida, el trapo con el que limpiaba. Era normal que estuviera enfadado, a nadie le gusta limpiar. Para eso él tenía elfos domésticos en su casa. Giró su cabeza hacia él, simplemente para ver la cara de enfado que debería tener. El gesto de enojado de Potter siempre le había parecido gracioso. Sería por eso que le gustaba molestarle tanto. Fruncía el ceño, agachaba un poco la cabeza y enfocaba su vista al culpable de su enojo (normalmente era el mismo Draco quién recibía esas miradas). Y ahora el que parecía tener que morir era el trapo gris tirado en el suelo.

Potter, al ver que estaba siendo observado, dirigió su mirada furiosa hacia él. El rubio aguantó una sonrisa. Que predecible podía llegar a ser Potter.

Parecía que "El Elegido" tenía algo de calor. Fácil era de deducir ya que iba sin túnica, con la corbata desanudada y con algunos botones abiertos de su camisa. Si se hubiera fijado más, podría haber visto que le goteaba algo de sudor por la frente y el cuello, y que tenía el pelo un poco mojado por los sitios donde sudaba. Pero no se fijó en esos detalles. Seguro.

Malfoy levantó una ceja y se sentó en dirección a Potter.

—O mueves tú mismo tu real culo o te lo muevo yo.

Esa frase salida por los labios del Gryffindor podría haberse interpretado mal. Pero, por supuesto, no le vino a la mente ningún otro significado que tuviese esa oración.

Malfoy tardó un segundo más en contestar. Pero no era porque intentase quitarse de la cabeza imágenes que unían a la polla de Potter y a su mismo culo en algún armario oscuro. _Seguro._

Asqueado, se levantó con elegancia (la que tiene un Malfoy de pies a cabeza) y un fingido hastío (quería que Potter se sintiese culpable por estar molestándolo).

—Mira Potter, yo no soy un maldito elfo doméstico dedicado a limpiar la mierda de un imbécil chiflado.

—¿Crees que a mí me gusta, idiota? — preguntó levantando la voz.

—Con las ansias con que limpias cualquiera diría lo contrario...

—Ah, no sabía que querías quedarte toda la noche aquí — ironizó. – Nunca me hubiera imaginado que tú, precisamente, disfrutaras de mi compañía, _precisamente_.

Potter sonrió sarcástico mientras Draco se aguantaba las ganas de darle un buen golpe. Imitó la sonrisa del Gryffindor.

—Estoy seguro de que el que está disfrutando de la compañía no soy yo, _precisamente. _— Y su boca hizo un gesto malicioso.

Harry frunció el ceño, desconcertado: —¿Se puede saber qué quieres decir, hurón?

Draco ignoró el insulto, y en cambio dijo: —Vamos Potter, no disimules más. Todo el mundo sabe que te mueres por mí.

Vio la sorpresa en los ojos del moreno.

—¡¿Que qué?! — y se le abrió la boca como al perro ese que tiene el medio-gigante.

—No intentes negarlo Potter, se rumorea por todo el colegio... el modo en que me miras, el modo en que miras mi culo... — sonrisita arrogante — cuando me buscas con la mirada en el Gran Comedor... Me tienes ganas, Potter, me tienes ganas.

Llegados a este punto Draco se calló porque una palabra más y Potter se tiraba encima suyo. Y no para declararle su amor, precisamente. El verde de sus ojos estaba más oscuro que nunca y si fruncía más el ceño, éste le desaparecería.

Harry fue hacia él temblando de rabia y con los puños bien apretados. —Vuelves a decir algo así en toda tu vida, Malfoy, y dejas de tenerla, ¿entendido?

—O si no, ¿qué, Potter? — sabía que se estaba jugando el pellejo, pero llevaban toda la maldita tarde allí y ya no aguantaba más. Un poco de acción no estaría mal. Draco levantó la cabeza, desafiándolo.

Justo antes de notar dolor y el suelo en su espalda oyó como una especie de rugido de león a punto de atacar. Movió su cabeza justo a tiempo, antes de que Potter guiara hacia allí su puño. Con eso pudo reaccionar algo y le devolvió todos los golpes que pudo.

Pie al estómago, golpe en la mejilla, codazo en la tripa, Draco encima de Potter, patada en el muslo, rodillazo en el pecho, Harry encima de Malfoy, puño en la cara.

Sudor y caras rojas por el esfuerzo.

Sintió algo de sangre en la boca y en la ceja. A Potter se le habían volado las gafas (seguramente le harían falta un Reparo), su oreja sangraba un poco y respiraba cansadamente en su hombro.

Draco consiguió darle unos golpes más en el pecho aunque ya se sentía lo suficientemente agotado como para negarle a Potter lo anterior. Mas en el fondo él sabía que todo lo que se había inventado era verdad. Le pasaba a todo el mundo. Y la tensión sexual entre ellos dos era más que palpable, ¿no?

Iba a pedirle a Potter que se levantara de encima suyo (que se estaba ahogando, y se estaba poniendo nervioso con la respiración del Gryffindor y el calor que desprendía) cuando notó que algo se le estaba clavando en la pierna. Con incomodidad en la voz le dijo: —Merlín, Potter, muévete, tu varita se me está... — la palabra "clavando" no llegó a sonar. Y lo comprendió. Se quedó con un gesto muy poco elegante, con la boca abierta de estupefacción.

El moreno levantó su cara bruscamente, con los ojos asustados y le miró para ver su reacción.

La cara de sorpresa de Draco formó lentamente una sonrisa llena de maldad -intentando disimular lo conmocionado que realmente estaba- y dijo, saboreando cada palabra: — Así que es verdad, ¿eh?

La cara de Potter tomó un color tan rojo como el del pelo de la Comadreja, y como si le hubiera dado una corriente eléctrica se levantó bruscamente y dio un paso atrás.

Draco se levantó después de él para cerrarle el paso hacia­ la puerta a la que se estaba acercando.

—¿Te pongo Potter? — la voz de Malfoy erizó el pelo de Harry y le había enviado diversas descargas eléctricas debajo del estómago, paralizándolo.

Estaba seguro de que el tono que había usado había sido sin querer ya que hasta él mismo se sorprendió. Avanzó cautelosamente hacia el moreno, cual cazador se acerca a su presa. El pensar que tenía ese poder sobre Potter lo hacía sentirse eufórico y muy, muy caliente. No paró a pensar el porqué de esa sensación y le dijo con una voz aún más ronca y algo pastosa: —¿Te gustaría...?

—No te acerques más. — Le cortó. La voz de Harry también estaba algo ronca, pero más que nada, sonaba asustado.

Draco lo ignoró: — O si no, ¿qué, Potter? — dijo por segunda vez, dándose cuenta como una nueva erección comenzaba a tomar partida. Harry abrió la boca para intentar decir algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de eso y se quedó mirando hipnotizado su entrepierna.

Sonrió con arrogancia:

—Cierra la boca, que se te va a caer la baba... _Harry_. — El nombrado le miró de golpe a los ojos al escucharlo y retrocedió lo más que pudo hasta chocar contra la pared.

Al ver que ya tenía la batalla ganada, fue directo hacia Potter y lo acorraló. A menos de veinte centímetros de distancia, podía ver los verdes y enormes ojos, volverse cada vez más oscuros mientras le devolvía la mirada, una mirada llena de sorpresa y pánico, que deseaba más que nada irse corriendo de allí y al mismo tiempo quedarse eternamente. Los labios de Potter estaban húmedos y rojos, como si acabara de intentar frenar la sequedad que se estaba formando en su boca. Las mejillas, rojas también, le daban un aire indefenso.

Malfoy paseó una y otra vez la mirada por la cara de Harry al tiempo que se acercaba muy despacio, como si cada segundo se moviera solo un milímetro. Inspiró para aserenarse. Giró su cabeza levemente para poder pegar la boca en su oreja.

Draco intentó hablar pero sentía la lengua demasiado pastosa, como si acabara de salir de una gran borrachera. Tragó saliva, y cuando habló, su voz sonó como si hiciera años que no hablaba: — ¿Asustado, Potter?

Harry, al escuchar esa voz ronca en su oído jadeó por la sensación y de la manera que pudo, susurró: —Más quisieras. — Y acto seguido lo único de lo que eran conscientes era de sus bocas y sus labios, siendo devorados. Se fundieron el uno en el otro en un abrazo.

Dracobajó una de sus manos al trasero de Potter y subió la otra hacia su pelo. Empezaron a restregarse el uno contra el otro. Cada erección contra la otra significaba gemidos y jadeos. Harry, intentando no caerse por cómo le temblaban las rodillas, hizo que ambos giraran y empotró a Malfoy contra la pared. Aprovechando el movimiento, empezó a besarle y morderle el cuello, lo que fue respondido con palabras incoherentes. Con ansias, empezaron a quitarse la camisa y desabrocharse los pantalones.

Volvió a la posición inicial, con una pierna entre las de Potter, encerrándolo con su cuerpo. Las manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro intentando memorizarlo, con los latidos del corazón retumbando en los oídos. Unos dedos nerviosos llegaron al miembro de Harry, haciendo que se arqueara hacia atrás y gimiera "¡_Malfoy_!". Los dedos se pasearon por toda su extensión, lo que hizo que casi llorara de placer. De alguna parte de su mente le llegó la idea de hacer lo mismo con la polla de Malfoy, que podía verse intentado escaparse de los bóxers de su dueño.

Y así los dos empezaron a masturbarse, el uno al otro, mientras que los labios y las lenguas se tocaban, los miembros se rozaban y llegaban al precipicio entre jadeos y gemidos cada vez más fuertes.

Apoyándose el uno al otro se fueron recuperando del orgasmo. Sintiéndose pegajosos y satisfechos se miraron a los ojos. La sonrisa satisfecha de Draco se movió perezosamente.

—Y ahora... ¿te gustaría quedarte aquí toda la noche, o no?

**FIN**

**N/A**: _(por si alguien se pasa por aquí) Siento la tardanza de Propiedad de Draco Malfoy, lo acabo de retomar. A cambio, espero que este Drarry compense un poquito... _

_¡Besos y gracias por leer!_


End file.
